Never Be The Same
by ceresvulcan
Summary: SLASH. The sequel to "Pieces". New enemies, the return of Tugger, and Misto with a broken-heart. Only time will tell what can fix this mess.
1. Fall From Grace

Never Be The Same

_A Tugger/Misto Fanfic_

Chapter 1: Fall From Grace

(_This takes place 6 mos. after "Pieces")_

~~**~~

**Unknown to most of the Jellicles tonight, a mysterious dark figure was creeping around the junkyard. His eyes glowed a wicked yellow, and the moonlight would catch a gleam of fang every so often. Its shadow crept past every den, past the sleeping kittens, even pausing to slip inside certain dens. He was so silent, he could surely slit a throat and never be caught. Sometimes its claws tingled with the temptation to do just that. But no, not tonight. If anyone had stumbled upon him tonight, they would see how off his mind truly was. **

**His jaws salivated grotesquely, his eyes widening as he passed another den, and saw Demeter sleeping near the entrance. She slept alone tonight. Macavity had been seen around the junkyard lately, and Munkustrap was gone on watch with a few other Toms. **

**His tail twitched back and forth, waving in an almost mesmerizing motion. Demeter slept soundly, never knowing the danger lurking near her. **

**He slinked inside her den, his feet making no sound at all. He even took the time to look around. He stood over Demeter, sniffing her fur. He growled low in his throat, his claws brushing across her fur as he was admiring her. **

**He had turned for just a moment, put his back to her, when her eyes opened and she saw the large figure standing in her den. Her feet scampered beneath her as she tried to find her footing. She hurried out the door, her heart pounding.**

"**Munkustrap!"**

**From across the junkyard, Munkustrap's ears perked up when he heard the panicked calling of his mate. "Demeter." He raced back toward her, Alonzo and Mistoffelees close behind. **

**Demeter had watched as the stranger ran out of her den. At first she feared it was Macavity, but after realizing it wasn't, she found herself even more afraid. When she saw Munkustrap, Demeter rushed into his arms. He held her gently, feeling her tremble, all the while scanning the junkyard for their unwelcome visitor. **

"**Should we go after him Munkustrap?" Alonzo asked.**

"**No. Let him go." Munkustrap said, his tone low and serious. "Let's stay safe tonight." Misto watched as Munkustrap gave Demeter a gentle reassuring kiss on the cheek. "Get back to your dens."**

**As Demeter and Munkustrap went inside, and Alonzo hurried off to be with Cassandra, Misto found himself mindlessly wandering on his way back to his den. The old Mistoffelees would've been scared. The old Mistoffelees would've been terrified, and ran and hid. But after what had happened to him as a human. Running from some crazed stray cat just seemed pointless.**

**He smiled, wishing Tugger could see him now. **

**Some days a human that looked like Tugger would walk past the junkyard, and if Misto had time he would jump up on top of the wall and walk along side of him. Most times the human didn't seem to take much notice. **

**Only Munkustrap knew what had happened, knew of the relationship he shared with Tugger. Misto's heart broke a little more every day.**

**The moon was bright and full tonight. Misto gave it a final glance, before going into his den to sleep alone.**

**~~**~~**

**The next day Munkustrap called a meeting, gathering everyone together near the big tire. Demeter stayed very close to him, and Misto could see she was still afraid. Bombalurina and Jellylorum were doing what they could to keep the kittens in line, though Rumpleteazer wasn't doing much to help that. Cassandra and Alonzo came together, holding hands, and their tails wrapped around the other's waist. **

**Misto sat down near Victoria, and she crawled into his lap and snuggled close to him. **

"**Most of you don't know what happened here last night." Munkustrap said, "But we had an intruder here last night. Thankfully no one was hurt." He glanced at Demeter. "But this was not Macavity. We weren't able to get a good look at him, only that he's a bit smaller than Macavity, and very quick…"**

"**Yellow eyes." Demeter piped up. "He had these horrible yellow eyes."**

"**So," Munkustrap continued, "I want everyone to be extra cautious when venturing out of your dens late at night. I want the kittens to stay inside after dark at all times."**

"**Awwwwww!" The kittens groaned in protest.**

"**I'm sorry kits, but I won't take any chances. It's even possible this intruder could be working for Macavity. Let's just be careful."**

**He dismissed everyone, and they all went on about their business. Misto hung back, watching as Munkustrap and Demeter walked off hand in hand.**

"**Mistoffelees!" Munkustrap called. Misto looked up. "Please don't sit there looking decrepit all day, go do something."**

**Misto forced a smile, "I will."**

**~~**~~**

**The next few days were quiet, almost drearily so. There was no sign of this mysterious intruder, nor any foul happenings anywhere in the junkyard. Life was peaceful, as usual. **

**Munkustrap still insisted that everyone follow the discussed rules, and that they still take turns going on watch every night. Tonight, Misto was on watch again, with Plato and Mungojerrie. 'A fine mix', Misto thought. Mungojerrie was to busy occupying himself to notice anything going on around him, and although Plato was paying attention, he was the oldest tomkit (Now that Misto was out of that category) and he gave Misto no easy feeling about his fighting capabilities. Misto himself, knew better.**

**"I hate this." Mungojerrie whined, "How long do we have to be out here?"**

**"Not much longer." Misto answered, looking up to the moon.**

**"Come on Mistoffelees. There's nothing out here." Plato said, "Munkustrap won't notice if we go in a little early. I'm tired. Aren't you tired, Jerrie?"**

**"Not me, I'm just bored." Mungojerrie said, "Could be out scoring trinkets. Instead I'm here…with you lot." Plato and Misto stared blank faced at him. "Sorry."**

**"Look, none of us what to be out here right now. But Munkustrap is depending on us tonight to make sure that the Tribe is safe." Misto said.**

**"Wow. When did you get so responsible and mature?" Plato asked.**

**"I've done a lot of growing up these past few months, Plato."**

**All three Toms were quiet. There was no sound, not even a chirping cricket, accompanying tonight. Misto stood, peering up at the wall in front of them. "Jerrie, jump up there real quick, give it one last go-over, and then we'll go inside."**

**"Right-o!" Mungojerrie saluted Misto, then leaping up to the top of the wall. He looked slowly in both directions. "Nothing out here…wha? Ahh!" Jerrie yelled, as he seemed to be pulled off of the ledge.**

**"Jerrie!" Plato yelled.**

**Not two seconds later, Mungojerrie pulled himself back up, laughing. "Gotcha!"**

**Misto shook his head. "Alright guys, let's call it a night."**

**Behind them, some trash shifted. Their ears perked up, and all three of them turned. Mungojerrie jumped down from the wall, standing behind Misto. "Did you hear that?"**

**"Yes." Misto answered.**

**"What was it?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Well go see." Plato pushed Misto forward, then waved his paw as if sending him on.**

**Misto couldn't believe he was out here, with practically no help, going after what could turn out to be a maniacal killer. Misto looked down to his paws. Tiny blue sparks danced around his fingertips. He was ready.**

**He walked toward where the sound had come from, his heart pounding, praying it was just a mouse or some nonsense. Another loud crash came from the same area. Misto could hear rustling from the other direction too. He imagined some of the others had heard that last crash, and were coming to investigate.**

**He could see a tall figure just ahead, but if it was the same cat from the night before, he wasn't sure. Misto hoped whoever it was would just go away. The figure stumbled, bracing himself against the wall as if he were dizzy. Misto looked again, something about this cat seemed very familiar.**

**"Misto?" Munkustrap whispered, as he came up behind Misto. "Is this our intruder?" He growled, ready to pounce.**

**"I don't think so." Misto said. Misto stood, his fingers still sparking, but walking ever so slowly towards the dark cat. The other cat groaned and turned around, still bracing himself against the wall. The moon seemed to fall just right suddenly, shining a light directly on him.**

**Misto gasped.**

**"Tugger?"**

**~~**~~**

**It was Tugger, there was no doubt about that. That blonde fringed mane couldn't belong to anyone else. But in a way, it didn't even look like Tugger. He seemed…skittish. Very un-Tugger like.**

**"Tugger?" Misto stepped into the light. "Tugger, it's me."**

**Tugger looked over at Misto. Misto had nearly forgotten how shocking Tugger's eyes could be. They took your breath away.**

**"Tugger? Please say something."**

**Tugger panted, looking around and then back at Misto. Misto smiled, thinking Tugger would say how much he had missed him, and then Misto could run into his arms and feel safe and warm again. But Tugger still looked at Misto with the same confused expression, finally uttering.**

**"Who are you?"**


	2. When Darkness Falls

Never Be The Same

_A Tugger/Misto Fanfic_

Chapter 2: When Darkness Falls

~~**~~

**Misto had avoided any contact with Tugger since he had mysteriously reappeared in the junkyard several nights before. He had hardly seen him, and when he did Tugger seemed so un-Tugger like, it made Misto nauseous. Bombalurina and Munkustrap were the only ones who had talked to him, reporting back to Misto what they knew.**

**He seemed to remember the junkyard, and had vague memories of several cats, but not Misto. His cockiness was there, but now it came across more as annoying arrogance, as Bombalurina put it. He didn't recall anything of what had happened prior to being in the junkyard that night.**

**Misto wished he knew how to find Angelique. He was getting so frustrated. He raced up to the top of one of the watch spots in the junkyard and yelled out, "Angelique!"**

**"Misto!"**

**He yelped, nearly tumbling backwards at being startled. When he looked up, Victoria sat at the base of the junk heap, her pure white tail twitching to and fro behind her.**

**"Oh, hi Vickie." Misto slowly descended back to the ground. "What is it?"**

**"Come play with us Misto, please? You haven't played in forever." She sniffled, "You were gone so long."**

**Victoria really knew how to work her charms, whether she knew it or not. Misto smiled in defeat. "Alright. I'll play."**

**Victoria did a little flip in cheer, then grabbed Misto's paw and lead him to where the other kittens were playing. Near the east wall….the same place Misto had pushed Tugger into the mud puddle, that fateful day that now seemed so long ago. Even visiting this spot in the junkyard hurt him. For everywhere he looked it hit him with the sense of Tugger. His Tugger. Not this stranger who had come in his place.**

**~~**~~**

**Macavity stared down at the scraggly black Tom, his lips curled up in a sneer. The black Tom stood, wiping his mouth as he was salivating. He made eye contact with Macavity, which was, gutsy for any cat. Macavity smirked.**

**"What do they call you?"**

**"Bastille."**

**"And where do you come from?"**

**"I claim no home. I've been wandering since I can remember. But not you. You were one of them. They betrayed you."**

**"Yes." Macavity growled. He then paused, looking puzzled, "How do you know of this?"**

**"You tell so many stories without speaking a word." Bastille panted heavily, "That pretty queen…she has wronged you."**

**"You know of Demeter?"**

**"I know of many things, Demeter you call her, among them. I know some have been human before…some will be human again…and one of them has lost every sense of the cat he once was."**

**"Who?" Macavity asked.**

**"The large black one."**

**"The Rum Tum Tugger."**

**"He questions who he is at this very moment."**

**"I see." Macavity paced in front of Bastille, his henchcats looking on silently from a distance. "You four!" He called to his henchcats, "Go and scour the junkyard, find an easy way in and make sure no one will see us. We're going to pay the Jellicles a little visit tonight."**

**~~**~~**

**Misto sat watching his little sister run around with her three best friends. Etcetera, always commanding attention, would pounce unexpectedly on the others. Electra, more reserved, often chose to sit on the side and watch. Victoria and Jemima were very close in personality, though Victoria was much more graceful in her jumping and tumbling. Victoria turned and looked over at Misto, waving cheerfully, before Etcetera tackled her to the ground.**

**Something shifted behind him, and Misto turned around. He saw Tugger coming up over the trash heap, his eyes shifting back and forth from the kittens to Misto.**

**"Hi." Misto greeted him. "Are you feeling better?"**

**"As good as can be expected, all things considered." Tugger replied, scooting down and taking a seat next to him.**

**"You really don't remember me?"**

**Tugger sighed, "The other night when you found me…it was like the first time I had seen you in my life." Tugger noticed Misto's glum expression, "I know, through talk, that we meant something to each other. But I don't know what. So maybe you should tell me. Are we brothers?"**

**"No. Munkustrap's your brother."**

**"Best friends?"**

**"Something like that."**

**"Tell me! I'll never remember who I am if no one's willing to tell me."**

**Misto turned, looking Tugger directly in the eye. "You're the Tom that Etcetera goes crazy for. All the kittens do, but her especially. You could have any queen you wanted in the palm of your paw. Except Demeter, she doesn't care for you. But she's Munkustrap's mate anyway. All the younger Toms want to be you. You're the youngest son of our leader, Old Deuteronomy. You strut and you swagger and you do this crazy hip thing that's…really sexy." He paused, "And, you were my Tugger."**

**"You were in love with me?"**

**Misto nodded, "I was. I still am."**

**Tugger said nothing, a bit taken aback by all the information he had just received. And now to come to learn that this tuxedo Tom was whom he once called his significant other, it was a lot to process.**

**"Was I in love with you?" Tugger asked.**

**"Yes. I think so." Misto forced a laugh, "You were very proud, not one to show your feelings. The only time you said it to me, I was partially unconscious. Just my luck. You don't remember loving me, and I hardly remember being loved." Misto stood as if to leave.**

**"I'm sorry…that I don't remember."**

**"The old Tugger wouldn't have apologized."**

**"I'm not the old Tugger."**

**"I know. That's the problem."**

**~~**~~**

**Macavity, accompanied by his four henchcats and the sleek black cat that called himself Bastille, peered down into the junkyard that the Jellicle tribe called home. Macavity scoffed, his bitter memories of the tribe boiling in his mind.**

**"Demeter?" One of the henchcats asked.**

**"No." Macavity said, "Not this time. This time we go after Tugger."**

**The henchcats looked shocked.**

**Bastille got down on his stomach and crawled up between two of the henchcats, he slinked along the ground, his coat dirtying more by the second. He licked his lips sinisterly.**

**Macavity gave the nod, and the henchcats and Bastille raced down to the junkyard. They jumped in over the fence, and it was mere seconds before Macavity heard the shriek of frightened kittens. He grinned, then running down to join them.**

**Bombalurina and Jellylorum quickly gathered the kittens together and into a den. Munkustrap and Alonzo hurried toward the commotion, but not before Munkustrap made sure Demeter was somewhere safe. Tugger was still sitting with Misto, and he looked down watching everyone running in all directions.**

**"What's going on?" He asked.**

**"Macavity." Misto replied.**

**He jumped down to the ground, and hurried over to find the others.**

**The appearance of the henchcats quickly turned the junkyard into a madhouse. Bastille went unrecognized as the intruder from the night before, but he frightened them all terribly. When Macavity joined them, several of the older queens who had stayed out to help scattered back into their dens.**

**Munkustrap knew something was up. Macavity seemed all to content to just and sit and watch the tussle.**

**"Plato!" He called to the young Tom. "Go find Demeter, make sure she stays safe."**

**Plato hurried off to obey his superior. Misto watched him hurry by, wanting to help but hesitant to join the squabble. He noticed one of the henchcats looking in his direction, and it sent a chill down his spin. Then he realized the henchcats was actually looking behind him. He turned around, and looked over to where Tugger still stood watching.**

**Misto gasped, he wouldn't lose him a second time.**

**Bastille scowled at Munkustrap, then suddenly stopped, turning back to Macavity. "The young black and white one, he guards the other one very closely."**

**Macavity looked over at Misto. "He's nowhere near him."**

**Bastille grinned wickedly, "He guards him with his heart."**

**Macavity nodded.**

**Misto saw all four henchcats turn and start towards Tugger. He stood on his tiptoes, ready to blast them all with a blue lightning bolt. He fired one toward them, but before he had a chance to do anything else he was tackled from behind.**

**Misto cried out, hitting the ground hard. The magic seemed to ricochet back inside his body, and he cried out in pain again. He could hear running, he could feel someone pulling at him, calling his name. He couldn't see Tugger anywhere.**

**"Misto!" Someone yelled again.**

**He wanted to push back, to fight, the horrible memories of those men in the alley were all he could think about. As if it was happening all over again.**

**"Tugger!" He called out, hoping his superhero would come to save him.**

**Misto suddenly felt his body contact something cold and hard, he imagined it must've been the wall. The pain consumed him once again as he slipped out of consciousness.**


	3. Wherever You Go

Never Be The Same

_A Tugger/Misto Fanfic_

Chapter 3: Wherever You Go

~~**~

**Misto's eyes ached as he slowly willed them open. In fact, every part of his body seemed to be sore and stiff, as if he hadn't moved in days. Whenever he was finally able to calm his senses, and gather himself, he realized he was inside somewhere dark and wet. It smelled of metal, like a mechanic's garage. He went to move his arms, then realized he couldn't. He looked up, and saw a strong rope tied tightly around his paws, holding him upward. He didn't even have the strength to see if he could struggle free.**

**In the dark, someone laughed wickedly.**

**"Macavity." Misto growled.**

**Macavity walked out of the dark, Bastille crouching low and primal-like at his side.**

**"What the hell is going on? You don't want me, I'm of no use to you."**

**"True. But you see, my new friend here informed me of Tugger's recent…problem. And he also informed me of your new involvement with Tugger. And if I can find a way to take down one of the strongest Toms the Jellicles have, then I'm going to take it."**

**"If you touch him I'll…"**

**"You'll do what, scare me with your blue lightning bolts?" Macavity taunted.**

**"This isn't like you Macavity. Torture isn't your game."**

**"No, it's not my game at all." He pointed to Bastille, "It's his."**

**Misto cringed as Bastille crawled up to him, then stood and let his claws graze over Misto's body. They were rough and uneven, clear that he hadn't been a house cat in a long time, if ever. He hissed loudly in Misto's face, then without any warning, slashed his claws across Misto's face. Misto cried out.**

**He tasted blood in his mouth, and spat it onto the ground.**

**"I hear our dear Tugger doesn't even remember who he is. I certainly hope he gets his memory back soon and comes to save you. I'd hate if you were dead before he arrived."**

**Bastille's other paw slashed down Misto's torso, and anyone within walking distance of the building, would've heard the unmistakable painful cries of a young male cat.**

**~~**~~**

**The Jellicles were gathered together this morning, most of them in a solemn silence. This was the first time one of their own had actually been taken from them. Victoria stayed close to Demeter and Munkustrap, and everyone seemed to look to Tugger for answers that he couldn't give. Even though he still didn't remember Misto or their relationship, he knew he was partially to blame for this. Victoria kept looking at him with those big sad eyes, and it was killing him.**

**"I want to thank everyone for stepping up and playing your part in protecting the tribe." Munkustrap said, "This new cat with Macavity is very unpredictable, and quite dangerous." He dropped his head, "We all witnessed this yesterday, when Mistoffelees was taken from us. It's unclear as to why this happened, this isn't Macavity's way at all. I suspect this new cat is behind this."**

**"It's my fault." Tugger said.**

**All eyes turned to him.**

**"Tugger," Munkustrap spoke, "You can't possibly think that targeting Misto had anything to do with…"**

**"Me? Of course it did." Tugger walked down in between the group, so he stood right before Munkustrap. "Misto told me everything. And even though my memory hasn't come back yet, some things are just instinctive."**

**"So what do you propose we do?"**

**"We don't do anything. But I, go get Misto."**

**The group was silent.**

**"I have to advise against that." Bombalurina said. "We know nothing of this new cat, and if he's playing for Macavity already he obviously knows what he's doing. Going alone would be foolish."**

**"I won't endanger anyone else." Tugger said.**

**"What in the name of the Everlasting Cat did Mistoffelees tell you?"**

**Tugger looked around, everyone had that same curious look in their eyes. Everyone save for Munkustrap. Tugger realized that few of the tribe had known of the relationship Misto had spoken of. He didn't know what to say.**

**Victoria walked up to him, her step small and graceful. She peered up at him with her bright eyes, and offered her paw to him. He took it in his own, and smiled at her.**

**"If Misto told Tugger something, it isn't our place to know."**

**Munkustrap smiled at the young white queen, who often spoke in words beyond her years.**

**"And if Tugger wants to be the one to save Misto…then I trust him wholeheartedly."**

**~~**~~**

**Macavity had gone out hours ago. The henchcats lurked in various corners, sometimes one would run by and hiss at Misto for no reason other then they could. Bastille had been toying with him for hours, and Misto still didn't understand why. To get to Tugger?**

**Did Macavity want control over the entire tribe? Misto groaned, of course he did. Go through whatever channels necessary to get to Munkustrap, though Misto believe Macavity didn't stand a chance against Munkustrap. Bastille might.**

**Misto coughed, and Bastille's head snapped up.**

**"You're making to much noise." He hissed.**

**"What?" Misto said, "I didn't do anything. I coughed."**

**Bastille started to walk away, then he eyed one of the henchcats and motioned him over.**

**Misto shut his eyes for a moment, before feeling razor sharp teeth sinking into his leg. He cried out, and kicked furiously. He managed to kick the henchcats in the chest, and it slid back.**

**"So, you do have some fight in you?" Bastille asked.**

**Misto could feel his magic charging in his fingers…if Bastille would just get close enough, he could get him.**

**"I've got plenty of fight in me." Misto taunted, hoping Bastille would come closer. "Don't under estimate me just because I look harmless."**

**Bastille walked up to him, cupping his face between his claws. Misto pulled back, hating to be touched by this creature. "You think he ever loved you? He'd leave you for a queen in a second."**

**Misto spat in Bastille's face.**

**Bastille shut his eyes, and when he wasn't looking Misto decided this was his chance. He willed all the magic he could into his paws, and aimed it directly at Bastille. But he wasn't in the clear yet. Just as he was about to release it, Bastille looked directly at Misto and grabbed Misto paws in his own.**

**Every ounce of magic went shooting back into Misto's own body, like he was being electrocuted from the inside.**

**Outside, Macavity was coming back to the building. He grinned as he heard Misto's painful cries.**

**"Music." He hissed.**

**Just blocks away, Victoria cringed…hearing the cries of a cat in pain somewhere.**

**~~**~~**

**"Don't kill him." Macavity said, "If he's dead there's no point."**

**"He won't die." Bastille hissed, "Not yet."**

**"How long do we have to wait?"**

**"Not long." Bastille looked to the open window they used for coming and going. "The Tugger is on his way here, right now."**

**Misto was drifting in and out of consciousness, but he still caught on to Tugger's name. "Tugger…no…" He whispered, as if he were speaking to Tugger.**

**~~**~~**

**Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Tugger leapt over the junkyard wall, and headed towards the small abandoned car garage that the Twins had spoken of. Tugger was still questioning who he was, but he could not question this knawing feeling that he had to save Mistoffelees.**


End file.
